


A Typical Alpha

by roryheadmav



Category: Angel: the Series, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Highlander - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Slash, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-26
Updated: 2001-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a head-strong vampire butts heads with an equally stubborn Immortal? Sparks fly, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theresa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Theresa).



> This story was inspired by the Methos/Angel series written by former Mavericks listsib THERESA. Theresa's story was about Angel's "stealing" the ROG's affections away from the Highlander. So, I got to thinking, what would happen if Angel fooled around with someone else? It was also around this time that the list got into an interesting discussion on "alpha males". This story was the result. THERESA, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!!!

 

        "What are you doing here?"

       Angel couldn't help the smug grin that quirked up his lips at that sharp demand.

       The vampire has surprised the young Scot known as Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod as he was preparing dinner in his Seacouver loft. The Highlander looked absolutely dashing this evening in that white silk shirt and tight black jeans. The shirt's collar was two buttons opened at the neck, baring that scrumptious throat and a light smattering of dark fuzz at the point of the V. Add the fact that  Duncan was truly a breathtaking beauty...for a man, that is. Not exactly like Methos. But the Scot had an allure to him that Angel found irresistible.

       "I don't think I invited you here," said  Duncan carefully, if not a bit warily. Angel could see how the young Immortal's right hand tightened around the champagne bottle.

       "That one time with Methos was enough." Angel eyed the two table settings that were neatly arranged on the dining table, illuminated by the sole candle in between. The Highlander's splendid garb, the candlelight dinner -- the vampire knew a seduction scenario when he saw one. "He's not coming back, you know," he said pointedly.

       At first, the Scot hesitated. There was a flash of hurt and disappointment in  Duncan 's lovely brown eyes. This was readily replaced by anger. "That's because you stole him from me!" With a weary sigh, the Highlander sagged into his seat, as though his legs could no longer support his weight. "But there's nothing I can do about it now, can I?" he remarked, turning his face away. "If you're here to gloat, why don't you just do me a favor and leave me in peace?"

       "MacLeod! MacLeod!" Angel "tsk-tsked" chidingly. "Hasn't your thick highland skull figured it out yet?"

       The Scot gave the vampire a suspicious glance. "Figured what out?"

       Angel made a nonchalant shrug. "Your Old Man wants a little variety in his life."

       There was outrage on  Duncan 's face. "Are you saying that I'm boring him?"

       "Not in so many words, but, yeah. It's true."

       The Highlander was deeply offended. "If that's the case, then I wish both of you luck."

       "You still don't get it, do you? Methos still loves you, you fool! Make no doubt of that!"

       "If he loves me, he should never have left me. He should have told me what I was doing wrong."

       "You never gave him an opening, MacLeod. You're just too domineering."

Duncan laughed wryly at that remark. "Me? Domineering?"

       "Well, maybe domineering is not the righ term," commented Angel, plopping right down on the sofa. "You're just too much an alpha male."

       "And what's that supposed to mean?"

       "You always prefer to take the lead and you expect everyone to follow. You're the one who's always right, even when you're wrong. You're also very judgmental, never looking at the bigger picture. If someone goes against your priggish sense of honor, that's it." The vampire snapped his fingers in emphasis. "They automatically become the bad guy. 'So long, pal! Adios, amigo!'"

       The Highlander snapped back. "I'm not like that!"

       "Tell that to Methos."

Duncan fell silent as that remark hit home. Yes, he had judged Methos, during that dreadful Horsemen incident.

       Finding his voice, he retorted, "I can't help the way I am. That's how I was raised. That's how I live. Methos knows how much I value my sense of honor. Without it, I wouldn't be the man I am."

       "For Methos' sake," Angel queried, "are you not willing to bend a little? MacLeod, it's not too late for the two of you, you know. Let your elders lead you on the right path."

       There was sarcasm in the Scot's tone. "Let me guess! You're going to be the one to teach me, right?"

       Grinning, the vampire gave the young Immortal a gracious bow. "Who better to teach you than another alpha!"

       Waving his hand dismissingly,  Duncan stood up, shaking his head. "Uh, uh! I think not!"

       "Oh, come on now,  Duncan ! It doesn't take that much effort to lie on your back."

       The Highlander stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around, brows knitted in a frown of suspicion. "What did you just say to me?"

       Pursing his lips together, Angel picked up a fork and struck the tines on the champagne glass, letting out a clear ring. Instead of answering, he continued to hit the glass with the fork in a regular rhythm.

       "Is that what this is all about -- SEX?"  Duncan said rather sulkily. "Methos has taken me, if that's what you're trying to say." A blush rose on the Scot's cheeks. "He...he was my first."

       "Yes, but although Methos is no longer a virgin, in your relationship, you took him first, am I right?" the vampire rebutted. "In this 'relationship' of yours, how many times have you allowed him to fuck you? Not too many I should think. An alpha always prefers to be on top."

       "I don't think that's any of your business!" the Highlander blurted out.

       Things happened so fast. One moment, Angel was standing on the opposite side of the loft. Then, a black blur barreled into  Duncan , sending him flying onto the bed. The Immortal just found himself lying flat on his back, with a naked vampire grinning above him.

       "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" the Scot roared as he struggled to break free.

       But Angel quickly flipped him onto his stomach before he could jam a knee between the vampire's legs.

       "Alphas!" Angel clucked his tongue. With his sharp claws, he proceeded to tear the Highlander's clothes to shreds. "Clothes don't make the man, neither could it protect you from the truth."

       Despite his fear,  Duncan found himself asking, "What truth?"

       The vampire positioned the naked, younger man on his hands and knees, prying the strong thighs apart. Whispering lasciviously in the Scot's ear, he replied, "That you're just aching to be fucked!"

       Without warning, the vampire sank his teeth into the pulsating artery of the Highlander's throat, at the same time, thrusting hard into the puckered opening that lay between the golden mounds.  Duncan 's surprised, anguished howl was silenced by an iron grip over his mouth.

       Angel drank the young Immortal's blood, timing his gulps with his thrusts. It was like he was drinking liquid fire, the blood mixed with the Quickening searing his throat.

       Then, the memory images came.  Duncan had been right. He was raised to become the honorable young Scot he was now. So typically alpha, thought Angel, how droll. A warrior virgin... Too bad Methos beat him to this lovely creature. Oh, yes! He could see the ancient's pale hand gripping  Duncan 's wrist as he took the Highlander that first time. Angel could feel the younger man's pain, but the pleasure he derived from the act far overshadowed the ache of his tearing channel. When it was over at last, guilt took over, and only prudish Scots know how to do guilt so well. Angel was not surprised that the Highlander made that unconscious oath that he would never allow himself to be used that way. Again, so typically alpha. So afraid to be emasculated. Unfortunately,  Duncan could not deny the calling of his heart nor the desire of his loins. Of course, that first coupling had to happen again...and again...and again... As Angel suspected, he could count the number of times the two Immortals had made love on his two hands. Well, he would rectify that.

       "No!" The vampire's thoughts were interrupted by that choked sob. "Please don't!" He had forgotten that his mind was open to the Highlander as well.

       Grinning, Angel muttered, "It's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

       The vampire hauled  Duncan onto his lap, causing his cock to be buried deeper into the body of the younger man. With deliberate cruelty, he twisted  Duncan 's nipples, jabbing a clawed finger through the tip, drawing blood. Drained as he was, the Scot was too weak to fight back. His head simply lolled back against Angel's shoulder, his arms flopping limp to his sides.

       Crossing his arm over the Highlander's chest, the vampire pinched the injured tit. His right hand closed around the stiff erection, giving it languid strokes and firm, almost painful squeezes. Easing the Immortal's head to the side, Angel kissed  Duncan tenderly on the lips.

       Sinking his fangs into the Scot's throat, the vampire resumed his thrusts,  Duncan 's weakened body moving along with his frenzied pace. Angel could feel the static electricity of the Quickening as it healed the wounds on the Scot's chest. With sadistic delight, he reopened the wounds again, eliciting a gasp from  Duncan 's lips. He squeezed the younger man's tit until blood oozed out.

       Soon,  Duncan 's whimpers became moans of pleasure as he surrendered to the desires Angel was rousing in him. With one annihilating thrust, the vampire came into the Immortal's body. Seconds after,  Duncan poured his release into Angel's hand.

       Releasing the Highlander, the vampire watched as the Scot plopped to the bed like a rag doll. Blood trickled from the younger man's ass.

       Licking his lips at the sight of that red stream, Angel laid  Duncan onto his back. The Scot's eyes were closed, but tears of pain, shame and guilt were falling from the corners.

       Straddling the Immortal, Angel bent down and suckled the blood from the Highlander's wounded nipple. Somehow,  Duncan managed to raise his hands, sliding his palms in the space between them.

       Thinking that the Scot was about to push him away, the vampire embraced him lovingly. "Was it that bad,  Duncan ?" he mumbled.

       As new tears fell from his eyes, the Highlander's answer was to grit his teeth and open his legs to the vampire, giving him access to his plundered nether region. The cold, trembling hands slid up Angel's side to stop at his back.

       "Damn you, you bastard!" sobbed  Duncan , pulling Angel to him. "Damn you for doing this to me!"

       Lowering himself to the willing, yet unwilling, young Immortal, Angel grinned. "Don't worry, MacLeod! I've only just begun."

  


* * *

  


       The sun has not risen yet as Angel hastened to put on his clothes.

       "Angel?" a soft voice called him from the bed.

       Turning, the vampire looked at the young man he had just skillfully seduced.  Duncan was sitting on his haunches, a blanket pressed over his bare, bruised form. There was blood trickling from the Highlander's nipples and between his legs. His full lips were moist and swollen. As Methos told him, sexual injuries in Immortals took much longer to heal.

       "Yes, MacLeod?" Angel asked in turn.

       "Do...do you have to leave?" came that timid reply.

       "The sun's about to come up."

       "Why don't you stay here?"  Duncan suggested quietly. "I...I could pull up the blinds and..."

       "What about Methos?"

       There was a guilty expression on the Scot's face as he shrugged. "I...I won't...I won't tell him if you won't."

       "What do you want from me, Duncan?" Angel spoke the Highlander's first name at last.

       "I...uh..."  Duncan smiled shyly, as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I want more."

       Angel couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as well. Despite everything that's happened, the Scot was still a virgin, an alpha virgin to be exact. And he knew how insatiable these young creatures were once they had their first taste of forbidden fruit. Although he loved the tender caresses and couplings he had with Methos, he knew he could do anything he wanted with the Highlander. He could let his hair down, so to speak. Allow Angelus to come to the fore. And  Duncan wouldn't mind. He would do anything. As long as Methos doesn't know.

       The vampire himself pulled the blinds down one by one. Going towards the bed and the waiting, trembling figure, Angel said, "Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, I'll be very happy to oblige."


End file.
